


Lamentalia - Ask responses from Tumblr (Drawings)

by Senseability



Series: Lamentalia [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, asks from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senseability/pseuds/Senseability
Summary: I answered some asks in character. I thought I'd post them here too. :3





	Lamentalia - Ask responses from Tumblr (Drawings)

  
  


**Lovino:** “You must have a lot of time on your hands to care about something like that.” 

**Feliciano:** “Lovi’s always been taller, of course!”

**Amelia:** “Really? When’s the last time you guys checked?”

**Lovino:** “What? Why?” 

  
  


**Amelia:** “Maybe Feli’s gotten bigger since then? Cause he looks taller to me!”

**Feliciano:** “Eeeeeehhhhh??”

**Lovino:** “……?!!?!💢” 

**Katya:** “Poor Lovino was in such panic and wanted that I see her immediately! He gets so upset to see injured mollies. I thought surely he found her in town, but no! She arrived here in river!! Such a thing never happens!"

"After I examine her and know that she is safe, I feel more excited and curious. It was difficult to keep everyone out of room and so Natasha stayed to help!”

**Natalya:** “Hmn.” 

**Feliciano:** “She is very cuddly! And kind of gross.”

**Amelia:** “Uuuuuuuwwahhnuuuwoosdsgggbbbuuuuuu… *hic*”

(Translation: “I have no words to describe…”) 

**Matthew:** “Its been a while since we’ve had anyone to compare with… Gilbert stopped growing so much a while back and we always thought he was pretty tall and that Sven was just an anomaly. Then Ludwig shot past Gil within a year. That was the last time we saw them.”

“With the four data points I have, statistically speaking, I guess I am short. We’ve grown a lot since anyone visited… but we still don’t compare with any of the others except for probably Tino.”

“Some of the books I’ve read lead me to believe that we’re not eating enough to grow properly… It really worries me to be honest. I think it’d be best to leave soon, no matter what Gilbert says.”

“I can’t imagine leaving this place, though… I don’t know…” 


End file.
